1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to structures for mounting a slidable shower door on rails for movement thereon, and more particularly referes to a structure having a lower guide assembly which is free-floating and which is retained in a lower guide slot when the doors on which it is mounted are opened and closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable door assemblies are generally formed of one or more doors each comprising a frame in which a panel of a plastic material or glass is mounted. The doors have hangers affixed at the top of each door provided with glides or rollers mounted on the hangers, each glide or roller being movably supported on a fixed track. At the bottom of the doors are provided an assortment of different types of guides for preventing the lower portion of the door from being displaced out of vertical position and permitting water from the shower or tub to flow out the structure. Some of the lower guides provided in the prior art have been of such nature that they are easily derailed upon violent movement of the door which they guide. Other structures disclosed in the art are of such nature that they permit the accumulation of dirt and debris at the bottom of the door.